Alpha Crune
Alpha Crune are a humanoid species native to the planet Yu. Originally called Mergotin, they adopted the name Alpha Crune after creating the Crune Empire, as a symbolic way to show unity with the Beta Crune. Alpha Crune are the genetic twin species of the Centauri Crune. History The Alpha Crune developed on their world in dozens of different cultures, languages, and countries. Early Crune Astronomers quickly identified the neighboring world Raywill, and concluded it had vast oceans and forests, and could support life. Unlike most other species, the idea of alien life was prevalent in Alpha Crune culture from a very early stage. As soon as radio communication was developed, the Alpha Crune established first contact with the Beta Crune. The had a global unifying effect on the Alpha Crune, and most government allied in a singular effort to develop space travel. Only a few generations later Alpha and Beta Crune made physical contact. The Crune Empire was born soon thereafter. Culture The Alpha Crune have too many cultures to unanimously describe their race. Because they are semi telepathic, most cultures have certain boundaries on what is mentally invited and what is not. Alpha Crune religions usually center around their telepathic abilities, and the exploration of consciousness. The Alpha Crune tend to value higher level thinker and those who explore the conscience. This mental intimacy has made most Alpha Crune cultures peaceful, although sometimes pretentious. Their telepathic connection means Alpha Crune are highly social creatures, and when out of telepathic reach of others, sometime fall into depression or madness. Their capacity for empathy is unlike any other species in the galaxy, leading them to be very emotionally open. Another unique factor of Alpha Crune is how their nocturnal nature has evolved perceptions of night and day. Whereas most others, such as Humans, consider "dark" to be bad, and "light" to be good, the Alpha Crune are the exact opposite. Many early cultures revolved around moon worship, and other rituals that are night based. Naming Conventions Like Humans, the Alpha Crune spread into many countries, languages, and cultures. Their naming conventions are reflected in these differences. Generally they have unique first names, and family names that are inherited. Some Alpha Crune cultures will change their last name if they are married. First names are usually given before a child is born, and middle names are rare. Physiology Alpha Crune have scaly skin that varies from dark to light yellow, or orange, depending on what region they are from. They have solid black eyes and are extremely photosensitive, giving them incredible night vision. Alpha Crune have sharp teeth and long nails that can function like claws. They have the ability to smell with their noses and tongues, and are carnivorous. Alpha Crune are nocturnal and sleep through most of the day until night when they become active. They are of average Human heights and weight, and have an average life span of 80-100 years. Alpha Crune have bright blue blood and a much shorter digestive track than Humans. They give birth to single children, and have a gestation period of nine to eleven months. Alpha Crune have a semi telepathic connection with other Alpha Crune. This connection allows them to sense one another's presence, developing them into tight nit communities. This telepathic connection even allows them to share thoughts and emotions, and sometimes even specific words. They are the genetic twins of the Centauri Crune. Category:Flag Category:Biology